


Of battle scars and cash registers

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and dongho's like the big dog that can actually crush you, and just something i wrote for fun not really a serious fic, but he just goes along with the little doggo, but i find it cute?, do you guys realize i wrote so many dongho hm i wonder who my nuets bias is, hes so angreyy, it's minhyun., like jihoon is such an aggressive baby chihuahua, this is not my usual ship?, tis a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Dongho works at his family's store, Jihoon is the neighborhood kid that pops in everyday for band aids and strawberry milk (and the company of his favorite hyung, but Dongho didn't need to know that.)





	Of battle scars and cash registers

**Author's Note:**

> But who are we kidding? Of course Dongho knows that.

Seeing Jihoon grumbling his way into his family convenience store was a usual sight for Dongho, the kid dropped by after school all the time for ramyeon and or milk. What was unusual was how Jihoon's uniform stayed neat and clean. He usually barged into the store with disheveled hair and probably a few scratch here and there, courtesy to his after school fights.

Yes, Jihoon fought _a lot_ and he won a lot too, 8 out of 10.

However, it seemed like the younger kid didn’t encounter any brawl today. Walking briskly with a sour face, Jihoon barely spare him a glance as he walked straight to the cooler and grabbed a carton of strawberry milk.

"You gotta pay for that first, sir." Dongho called out jokingly to him, earning a glare from the younger.

Jihoon huffed, walking back towards Dongho as he dragged a counter chair, placing it beside Dongho.

  


“I AM SO MAD.” He said, stabbing at his milk carton before slurping on it unnecessarily quick, emptying the carton in a few seconds.

Dongho snickered, "You're not fighting anyone today?"

"Those cowards stood up on me. Those fuckers,"

"Isn't it a good thing?"

"No. Now my anger is building up and I have no outlet," Jihoon grumbled, again.

"Why are you so aggressive, kid? Why do you have so much anger inside you?" Dongho asked.

“I can’t help it. All the inches in my body are rage.”

“That’s what confuses me. There isn’t that many inches.” The older teased, comparing their heights to emphasize his words.

Jihoon snapped at him, glaring at Dongho as if the older had just insulted his entire family.

“Fuck you hyung you’re not even that much taller than me!” He spat, punching Dongho’s side before grumbling away at his empty milk carton, completely ignoring the way Dongho broke into laughter next to him.

  


It was their afternoon ritual, Jihoon sitting and grumbling his heart out (and emptying the milk shelf) while Dongho manned the store. Then they would walk home together after Dongho’s cousin clock in for his night shifts.

As Dongho repeatedly said, Jihoon didn’t have to wait out for him, but he did anyways.

Not that Dongho minded a bit. In fact, he liked the younger’s company despite his constant anger and complains. That’s just how Jihoon is, a very grumbly young man who drank too much milk and fought too often. Jihoon is also very cute, a very handsome young man who is surprisingly so cute (too cute for Dongho’s poor heart, even) but don’t you tell him that or he’ll karate chop the hell out of you.

  


* * *

  


“OUCH NO NEED TO BE SO ROUGH??” Jihoon groaned, hitting Dongho’s shoulder as the older accidentally pressed the sterile swab too roughly while cleaning the cut on Jihoon’s forehead.

“EXCUSE YOU DO I LOOK LIKE HWANG MINHYUN TO YOU? SHUT UP AND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO GET HURT THEN DON’T FUCKING FIGHT PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE.” Dongho retaliated, rolling his eyes.

“SHUT UP AND JUST CONTROL YOUR INHUMAN STRENGTH.”  Of course Jihoon had say something in return, that brat. Dongho sighed as he let the younger have the last words. Deep down, he found it amusing for someone with such bunny like appearance to be so severely sour.

Dongho glanced at the cut on Jihoon’s pretty lip, and another bruise on his pretty cheekbone. Jihoon doesn’t like being called pretty, and that was what started most of his fight. Shame on them though, the pretty guy fought really well.

 

 

“Hyung.” He heard Jihoon called out for him. He had just finished putting the first aid kit back to its case.

“Why?”

“Can’t you go home early today? I’m tired.”

“You don’t have to wait for me, Jihoon. You want me to walk you home?”

Jihoon shook his head, his lower lip slightly jutted out.

_See? Cute._

“No I’ll just wait here then.” He said. Dongho knew that no matter how much he told the younger to go home first, Jihoon would just be stubborn about it. He patted his shoulder instead, telling the younger to lean on him and to sleep.

Jihoon didn’t even need to be told twice as he soon rest his head on Dongho’s broad shoulder, all the while complaining about stupid Dongho manning stupid store and slapping the stupid bandage too harshly on his forehead.

 

“Stop moving too much,” Jihoon grumbled, wrapping his hand on Dongho’s arm to secure his position.

 

Maybe Dongho was about to open his mouth and complain, but maybe he didn’t. He didn’t really want to complain for having Jihoon leaning on him. 

  


No, _he definitely won’t complain._


End file.
